


sisa

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Post-WWII
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu bisikan malam itu, “Kapankah engkau pulang?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sisa

** sisa **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Czech/Slovakia. **Genre** : Angst.  **Rating** :  T. **Other notes** : AU, drabble.

* * *

 

Mungkin Irena membawa pulang orang yang salah waktu itu.

Atau barangkali, benar saja.

* * *

Satu pertanyaan yang terucap malam itu,

“Daniel, mau makan?”

Sudah ada lebih banyak piring dari jumlah orang di meja tersebut. Bantuan silih-berganti datang, atas nama keberuntungan. Makanan akhirnya bisa dikatakan mencukupi, hidup mulai makmur, dan kehidupan mulai menunjukan nyalanya kembali. Titik-titik terang berkumpul menjadi cahaya di ujung terowongan, dan Irena berpikir bahwa mereka bisa kembali hidup di Praha seperti dahulu.

Namun Irena tak mengerti mengapa dia yang lebih cepat bangkit daripada Daniel dari hari-hari horor itu. Sebelumnya Daniel yang memberikannya pundak untuk sandaran saat menangis atau kaki untuk berjalan ketika Irena sudah terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, di hari-hari terburuknya. Theresienstadt adalah tempat Irena tenggelam, nyaris mati, tubuhnya menjadi kurus kering, sementara Daniel tetap hidup dengan imajinasi-imajinasinya dan semangatnya tentang dunia yang sebentar lagi akan berubah.

Sayang sekali ketika mereka kembali ke Praha, di sinilah Irena kembali hidup dan Daniel seperti mati.

“Daniel.”

“Terima kasih.” Daniel hanya melirik, memaksakan senyuman, lalu menarik mangkuk lebih dekat padanya. Isinya sup, jernih, tetapi banyak isi.

Irena mendekatkan piring lain yang berisi potongan-potongan kentang rebus. Daniel tak suka menggigit kentang bulat-bulat, ia hafal hal tersebut, sejak mereka baru serumah berdua karena ditinggal seluruh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak. Ia juga benci sayuran, pada awalnya, tetapi Irena terus memaksanya, hingga pada akhirnya, saat masih di dalam area neraka bumi bernama Theresienstadt itu, Daniel-lah yang paling ribut merindukan sayuran.

Daniel hanya makan separuh. Ia meninggalkan meja tak lama kemudian.

Irena menutup wajahnya.

* * *

Daniel tak pernah terlihat sama lagi, pun ketika Irena mencoba membangun kebun mereka kembali setelah kehancuran besar. Pemerintahan sedang membangun negara, dan ia sedang mencoba mendirikan tembok kehidupan mereka sekali lagi.

Lelaki itu menolak. Punggungnya yang mulai membungkuk karena lunglai terus pun menghadap Irena, membiarkannya berkebun sendiri.

* * *

Malam itu, di tempat tidur yang dingin, Irena menghadap ke arah Daniel.

Satu bisikan malam itu,

“Kapankah engkau pulang?”

Jari Irena menyusuri punggung Daniel dan mengetuk pundaknya.

“Daniel. Katakan apa yang mengusikmu.”

Daniel meringkuk, tubuhnya melengkung seperti busur yang rapuh. Irena menaikkan selimut hingga ke pundak Daniel, sekali lagi meminta jawaban.

“Kapan Daniel-ku pulang? Siapa yang berada di depanku sekarang?”

Daniel menutup mata. “Orang yang tidak berhasil menyelamatkan teman-teman keturunan Bohemia-nya yang lain, yang memperjuangkan patriotisme non-fasis ... di Theresienstadt ... dan malah menikmati hidup yang enak ... bersama orang yang sangat peduli padanya.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: theresienstadt, kamp konsentrasi di zaman perang dunia kedua, terletak di area cekoslowakia yang diduduki jerman, sudeten. 
> 
> bohemia, sebenarnya nama region di ceko, tetapi sebenarnya sejarahnya sangat panjang. jadi di sini aku ambil ‘pengertian’ dari zaman kunonya, yaitu berasal sebuah bangsa celtic, namanya boii. bisa disimpulkan, kata ‘sedarah’ dalam salah satu paragraf di atas mengacu pada status czech-slovakia sebagai orang bohemia.
> 
> written based on sudden urge but then ugh here is there result. kalo ada yang janggal gitu kasi tau aja ya o7
> 
> p.s.: nama mereka belum official, ini cuma nama bikinanku karena aku suka 'harmonisasi' nama itu, irena-daniel eheheheheh


End file.
